


Changes

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: Back together again, the Warrior of Light is happy to just... be around Alphinaud.  But the attention Alphinaud is receiving from Dulia-Chai gets to him and he ends up making a snarky comment that ends well... rather predictably for him.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 7





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in the one with Alisaie, the twins are 19 in this fic because the idea of a time bubble in this game is stupid and makes no sense

"...Tis good to see you, my friend."

L'aahnu could hear the unshed tears, the emotions clogging the space between them. He smiled and nodded, waiting patiently while Alphinaud gave Theva her barley seeds.

They watched her leave, and heard the click of the door locking behind her. Alphinaud's steps up to him were slow and measured and they spoke of the past, of relief. 

L'aahnu opened his arms and that was what broke Alphinaud. He closed the distance between them rapidly, flinging himself into the arms of the warrior. L'aahnu clung to him, the comforting weight of one of his dearest friends. "I thought we'd lost you."

His response was muffled into the clothing L'aahnu was wearing, but he caught the gist of it. He placed a hand on Alphinaud's head and murmured soothing words to him, telling him of everything that had happened since the Elezen had left for Garlemald and even after that.

L'aahnu wanted nothing more than to bring him into the Clan, the same as Alisaie, but he held his tongue for now. It was not the right time. There were things to do. The showers were… Tempting but he restrained himself still through the various trials it took to even  _ get _ them into the city. And yes, even through the initial interaction with the Chais.

However, when Alphinaud came back from his excursion having put together his outfit from what Dulia-Chai had recommended, that was it. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. "I don't recall this part of the artistic process," he said, jealousy lacing his tone. It was already a remarkable level of restraint from him, this was just the last straw on his patience.  _ He _ was the one who wanted to pamper Alphinaud.

Alphinaud caught the tone and looked up sharply at him. “You don’t?” he said mildly, “I did always say that personal comfort is one of the beginning steps. Perhaps you need a refresher, my assistant?”

Dulia-Chai nodded, “Yes! A remedial lesson sounds wonderful and you deserve better clothing too, dearie. My husband’s clothes should fit you. Our quarters are that way,” she pointed and gave them a few more nuanced directions. 

Chai-Nuzz blustered for a moment, but gave in to his wife’s whims anyway. It was clear to L’aahnu that he would do anything for her, and L’aahnu knew exactly how he felt. It made him feel a certain amount of kinship here with these people, despite the circumstances.

After they arrived at the Chai’s quarters Alphinaud closed the door behind him and then leaned his back against it, staring.

“What,” L’aahnu crossed his arms over his chest. “What?”

“You nearly blew our cover,” he said mildly, watching the Warrior with no small amount of confusion.

“I’d rather blow something else,” L’aahnu mumbled.

And of course Alphinaud heard it, he meant the Elezen to hear it. Sort of. “E-excuse me?” His ears pinked with a blush.

The miq tilted his head back and sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “You heard what I said,” a blush spread over his own cheeks. “Alisaie took charge and demanded my attention as soon as we were alone.” He made a frustrated noise, “I… am jealous. I’m sorry. Jealous that this strange, but lovely, woman here has gotten to pay you more attention than I. Not that I even know if you’re interested. I’m… sorry Alphinaud.” His tail lashed behind him, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I don’t… if you’re not interested I don’t want to pressure you.”

“W-we have a job to do while we’re here,” Alphinaud admonished him, “We c-can’t just… Wait. Wait hold on just a moment.” He waved his hands between them. “Alisaie? She! She said!” He pouted, it was very cute and made L’aahnu’s heart skip. “She  _ said _ we’d wait until…” He huffed, upset. “You’re not putting any pressure on me, my friend. I should have known better than to ask her to be patient!”

“Oh, I-” He stopped and reached a hand out for Alphinaud, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. If I’d known you two had some kind of plan…”   
  
“Well not so much a plan as… well. Ok, yes. A Plan.” he sighed, “I should have known better than to make a plan with her.” He shook his head. “I’m sure she told you she was tired of being left out, yes? Well so am I.” He stood up a little straighter, “No help for it, then. I’ll just have to forge ahead without a plan.” He advanced forward.

The warrior backed up until his calves hit the edge of the bed. “Forging ahead, you say?”

“Indeed. You said you w-would rather b-blow something else, right?” His face was as red as his ears now. “W-well then? G-get to it.”

L’aahnu licked his lips and moved around until they had swapped places. “Sit,” he said, hands on Alphinaud’s thighs. “That’ll make this easier. For you.” He knelt and looked up at the Elezen with a half-lidded gaze. Then he looked down and, for the first time, got a good look at what Alphinaud was wearing. “Why in the name of the twelve did you have to pick something so complicated.” he complained.

“Well, we can’t all be like you, can we?” Alphinaud’s voice was strained and breathy. “Walking around in practically nothing. Though you don’t hear me complaining about it. Nor anyone else.”

L’aahnu pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in Alphinaud’s… pants? “I’m a dancer, I need free range of movement. Are the boots part of this or are they separate?” He mumbled, desperately trying to find a zipper. “Why can’t you wear a skirt, like your sister?” Hu rubbed his fingers along the joint between the boots and the pants, relieved that they were, in fact, two pieces.”

“Because people have a hard enough time telling us apart as is.” One of Alphinaud’s hands tugged at his ear, “You even had trouble at first.”

“Mmn, fair enough. Still though, it would make this just an onze easier, oh!” One delighted hum later and he was unzipping Alphinaud’s pants (from side to side??) and pulling the Elezen’s erection free. It was roughly the same size as his own, but considering they were of similar heights it wasn’t surprising to him. “Maybe when we get back to The Crystarium you can ask to borrow one of her dresses. Or skirts, or something.”

With an upwards leer, he leaned forward, taking the head of Alphinaud’s cock in his mouth. His ears perked up with delight when he heard the other man groan. He lapped his roughened tongue against the underside of the head for a moment, before working his way down the shaft, making obscene noises as he went. Sweet and salty, just like Alphinaud himself.

The noises the other man made spurred him on, sparking his own desire. Gods, he wanted to hear those whimpers even louder. He pulled off of Alphinaud with a wet popping noise and leaned in again, nose going underneath to have the shaft resting on his forehead. He took a deep breath, and lapped gently at Alphinaud’s balls. Soft and warm, L’aahnu lavished them with attention. He tasted a little of sweat, and a little of the soap from the showers and L’aahnu caught himself purring from the sheer joy he felt.

Alphinaud’s breath came in shorter and shorter gasps and L’aahnu felt the other man’s hands tugging on his hair. Each gasp, each moan went straight to his own cock. Just as good at the gentle praise he’d get from Urianger in its own way.

He wanted this to last forever, to treat Alphinaud to the best pleasure he had to offer, to keep him on edge… but they didn’t have time for that. He still needed to steal some of Chai-Nuzz’s clothes. So, reluctantly, he moved himself back. He watched Alphinaud blink down at him, confused, before he swallowed the Elezen’s cock down, tip to base, nose buried in that white patch of hair.

L’aahnu made a pleased hum in the back of his throat when Alphinaud choked on whatever he was about to say. It wasn’t often the other man was speechless, and it delighted the hero to no end. He licked and sucked at the length in his mouth, humming and enjoying himself. 

He heard Alphinaud choke again and he looked up, saw his friend’s face pinched and lips pressed tight together. “Aahnu, I’m going to…. t-to...” L’aahnu hummed encouragement and was rewarded with hot release. He swallowed it down, licking as the cock in his mouth pulsed. After a few moments and incoherent noises from Alphinaud’s end he gently pulled back, enjoying the taste lingering in his mouth.

“Good?” He asked with a grin, voice a little hoarse.

“I.. you!” Alphinaud was still speechless, good.

“Come on,” he tucked the other man away and zipped him back up. “I need to change, we need to get back.”

“W-what about you?”

“You can make it up to me later.”

Alphinaud watched him with concern, “Are you sure?”

L’aahnu rose to his feet and pulled the elezen into a gentle kiss, just a quick press of his lips. “Absolutely. The waiting makes it better.”


End file.
